maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bit-Girl/Ilayuminite
+ Own at least one Spec Ops hero. |organization = (Not Canon) S.H.I.E.L.D. |health = 3 |health# = 124 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 180 |attack = 3 |attack# = 24 |defense = 3 |defense# = 24 |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = 32 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 32 |effects = |bio = Roni Duani was a famous israeli singer and actor. She performed in a the Festigal a lot of times, and played different characters. When the reality gem broke, a lot of strange events occured. To Roni, she received her characters' powers. Her drama has just begun. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = Beat Swap |stamina2 = 4% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = N/A |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Buff Sonic |effects2 = |name3 = Sonic Boom |stamina3 = 6% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 89%/55% |type3 = Ranged Sonic |effects3 = |name4 = Can't Stop |stamina4 = 9% |target4 = All |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (starts off CD) |hits4 = N/A |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff Debuff Sonic Energy |effects4 = }} Dialogue: Roni:'' '"Wow. While I was with this cosplay a lot of times, I could have never imagined myself as a real hero." '''Roni: "This doesn't mean that I'm giving up. There are probably thousands, if not millions of people looking up to me." Roni: ''"Buckle up Agent. This is gonna get rough."'' Team-Up Bonuses: *'Never Stop Dancing! '- Heroes who love to dance, or make others dance. (Sable, Ranhua/Lanhua, Black Widow, Fault Zone, Lady Bat, Ilay). *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Fashionistas': Heroes that have been a fashion designer or model. *'Martial Arts Masters': Heroes who are known to be proficient with martial arts. *'Hollywood': Heroes who are actors. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.': Heroes who are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Festigal' : Heroes from the Festigal. *'Role Models:' Ilay and one of his many role models. Animations: *'Never Stopping ('resurrect): Roni makes a pose similar to Black Cat`s pose in her level 6. *'Fuppercut: '''Dashes near the enemy, crouches, then makes an uppercut. *'Beat Swap: Reflects her bracelets on the enemy. *'Sonic Boom: '''Sonic waves come out of her hands. *'Can't stop the Feeling: A huge music note icon appears in the middle of the battlefield, then everyone starts dancing. Notes: ''' *Her real name is Roni Duani. *Her name implies that her powers also affect machines, literally coding them to move to the beat. *Does not resurrect when '''Never Stopping '''reaches 0% health. *Roni's different powers change accordingly to her mood and needs. *She's really powerful. She can solo Black Dwarf using 50% of her power, and leave with barely a scratch. *Song . *Perhaps a M'kraan Crystal shard instead of the reality gem broken would be better. The gem is weak without the others. '''Please give Feedback! Category:Female Category:Scrappers Category:Scrapper Category:48 CP Category:Non-Marvel